Something Akin To Vampirism
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: OneShot. AntiCosmo x Cosmo. Mostly about how AntiCosmo is like a vampire, he and Cosmo just have a nice little night of passion. Rated M for sexual content


Pairing: Cosmo x Anti-Cosmo

Rating: R!! (ZOMG has mentions of sex and other lemony flavored things XD)

Summary: Anti-Cosmo has teeth like a vampire, so when they finally hit third base in their relationship he finds that it's a good time to use them.

Disclaimer: Meh no own ;; I wished I did (would be totally yaoi-tastic! XD)

**Something Akin To Vampirism**

Cosmo laid in bed, waiting for the sound of Wanda's even breathing that signified sleep. When he heard the soft steady breathing Cosmo smiled then silently slipped out of bed and out of their room. His normal clothes poofed back on then Cosmo raised his wand and disappeared in a poof of green smoke. The fairy's eyes opened to find himself in the familiar surroundings of his Anti-self's home. Cosmo walked to the kitchen and found Anti-Cosmo sitting there, waiting for him. The green haired fairy smiled as he said, "I'm home." Anti-Cosmo got up and came over to Cosmo as he pecked his cheek then replied, "Welcome home."

It was true that Cosmo was gay, Wanda and Timmy knew, they had actually known way before he had. (Aw cute little Cosmo is so adorably slow! X3) Cosmo had just started to spend more and more time with his anti-self that both of them got so comfortable with each other. The feelings of love were inevitable, although it took quite a while for both of them to admit that they had those sort of feelings for each other. Anti-Cosmo usually wasn't a very warm and loving type of guy, but he could be...when he wanted to at least. Cosmo felt so very special, to be the only one who experienced Anti-Cosmo's touches and kisses. They hadn't gone all the way yet, but both of them were hoping to get to that later on tonight. Cosmo and his anti-self sat on the couch, talking about their days and whatever else was on their mind. They didn't always get right to the fun stuff, because sometimes it was nice to just share their thoughts with one another.

Cosmo did have a time limit with the hours he spent with his anti-self. As long as he was home before Timmy went school everything was okay. Wanda had long gotten over the fact that their marriage was gone, she still loved him but in a more motherly way now. And of course Cosmo still cared for her and Timmy, just not in the way he did for Anti-Cosmo. "What are you thinking about, love?" Anti-Cosmo asked, snapping Cosmo out of his trance. Cosmo smiled and blushed lightly; he had noticed how Anti-Cosmo had been getting sweeter and sexier each day. "Just about how I love spending time with you..." Cosmo replied smiling kindly at his anti-self. Anti-Cosmo chuckled as he planted a kiss on the green haired fairy's forehead. "I love spending time with you too...but do you think you're ready...?"

Cosmo tilted his head in confusion as he asked, "Ready for what?" Anti-Cosmo grinned and replied, "For third base." Cosmo took a minute for the reply to sink in then his face blushed bright scarlet. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that...of course he wanted to do 'it' but it seemed too sudden even though they have been together for a year now. Anti-Cosmo placed his hand on top of Cosmo's as he said softly, "You don't have to if you don't want to, I can wait." Cosmo looked up into his anti-self's green eyes, seeing nothing but love and concern. He knew that Anti-Cosmo didn't want to do anything without his lover's consent. Cosmo sucked in his breath then let it out slowly as he said, "No, its okay. I-I really want to do it...A.C. I really do..." He blushed again and already felt pretty turned on. Anti-Cosmo smiled warmly at his lover as he stood up then held out his hand. "Shall we go to my room then?" He asked. Cosmo nodded and took the anti-fairy's blue hand.

Anti-Cosmo lead the green haired fairy to his bedroom and once inside he shut the door. Cosmo dove onto his anti-self's bed, he adored A.C.'s bed it was so soft and silky. Anti-Cosmo chuckled fondly at his lover then pounced on the fairy. Cosmo let out a soft yelp of surprise, but quickly got over it, as he laughed a bit. Anti-Cosmo smiled then leaned down and claimed Cosmo's soft lips with his own.

Cosmo instantly parted his lips allowing Anti-Cosmo's tongue to slip inside, as he explored the warm caverns that he knew so well. Cosmo also pushed his tongue into his anti-self's mouth, wrapping his arms around Anti-Cosmo's waist. They kissed until oxygen was necessary then parted for a few minutes. Anti-Cosmo slowly began unbuttoning Cosmo's shirt, while Cosmo did the same with slightly trembling fingers. 'Its funny...even though I have had sex before with Wanda this seems so...different.' Cosmo thought as they both finally got their shirts off. Anti-Cosmo pressed his chest against Cosmo, sending ripples of pleasure down both of their spines.

Anti-Cosmo slowly began kissing up and down Cosmo's neck. He added his tongue and teeth into the kissing and found Cosmo moaning softly, turning his neck to provide more skin. Anti-Cosmo loved the way Cosmo's skin tasted and felt like...it was wonderfully sweet and soft. Anti-Cosmo chose a spot of the green haired fairy's neck as he began to suck and nip at it. Cosmo moaned a little louder, so his anti-self was encouraged to do more. Anti-Cosmo paused his sucking to say, "This might hurt, but bear with me okay?" Cosmo just nodded, his beautiful green eyes glazed over with lust. Anti-Cosmo sucked at the spot on his lover's neck, leaving it gleaming red then he smiled revealing those vampire like teeth. Anti-Cosmo dug his fangs into Cosmo's neck, not to roughly but hard enough to get them in. Cosmo let out a loud gasp, half of pain and half of intense bliss. 'Who knew getting bitten would ever feel this good?' Cosmo thought in a daze.

Anti-Cosmo closed his eyes as he sucked the spot, actually tasting some of Cosmo's enticing blood. Damn, did he taste good! Cosmo was amazed at the feeling; it was so odd to actually feel your blood being sucked out by someone. Anti-Cosmo released his lover's neck then licked the wound and placed a soft kiss on it. Cosmo reached up to feel it as he pouted slightly. Anti-Cosmo just laughed as he bent down and kissed Cosmo's lips lovingly. The fairy relished in the kiss, forgetting about the hickey as he quickly responded to the kiss. He suddenly felt Anti-Cosmo's hands going down his chest, massaging slightly and pinching the already hard nipples. Cosmo moaned into the kiss, breaking it so he could let out gasps of much needed air. Anti-Cosmo smirked and thought, 'If he reacts like that when I just touch his chest, then wait till I get further south.'

_(Nya Lemon scene! I don't think I can put it on here ;;)_

They both laid there for a while, their breath starting to even out as drowsiness stole over the both of them. Anti-Cosmo reached over and picked up a towel that he had placed there, just in case. They cleaned up then cuddled close to one another under the silky sheets. "A.C. I love you.." Cosmo spoke softly. Anti-Cosmo smiled, placing a kiss on his lover's lips as he replied, "I love you too Cosmo." They then both fell asleep content and warm in each other's arms.

The next morning 

"Hey Cosmo, what's that red thing on you're neck?" Timmy asked curiously as he stared at the hickey mark. Cosmo blushed as he covered it up and said, "Um, nothing you'll learn about it when you get older." Timmy just raised an eyebrow then he smiled and left for school. Wanda stared at Cosmo and said, "Next time put a band aid over it." Cosmo just smiled and thanked her as he watched Timmy get on the school bus. 'Yea...next time..' He thought with a pleasant smile on his face.

Fin

Yay! I liked writing a fic were it kinda shows A.C. being like a vampire x3 totally sexy! And once again another one of Bradsgurl pics inspired meh! 33 Also if anyone wants that lemon scene just email me I hope you all liked! Lulz I know I did x3


End file.
